DESCRIPTION: Diabetes mellitus is a common chronic disease. The prevalence of diabetes in the U.S, particularly type 2 diabetes, is increasing. Its complications impose a large burden on a high proportion of people with diabetes. This burden of diabetes is even higher in certain minority populations. While both Dental caries and tooth loss are also common conditions in the U.S. population, their prevalence is generally decreasing. Nevertheless, for important subgroups of the population, particularly certain minority and economically disadvantaged groups, there is a disproportionately higher burden of Dental caries, tooth loss, and periodontal diseases. Substantial evidence exists to support the role of diabetes and poorer glycemic control as important risk factors for periodontal disease. Nevertheless, the impact of diabetes on caries and tooth loss remains unclear. There is limited U.S. population-based evidence to support or refute an adverse effect for diabetes on these two common oral conditions. Recent epidemiological evidence is further defining the role of tooth loss in adverse systemic health outcomes through effects on dietary intake and nutritional status. Given the special role of diet in the health of people with diabetes and the status of cardiovascular diseases as a major complication of diabetes, tooth loss, and specifically tooth loss due to caries, can therefore have particular importance. The 2 Specific Aims of this proposed study are to: (1) determine whether diabetes mellitus is associated with an increased prevalence of Dental caries and Dental caries experience, and (2) determine whether diabetes mellitus is associated with an increased prevalence of tooth loss. These Aims will be accomplished by testing a series of detailed hypotheses using rigorous and thorough multivariable statistical analyses appropriate for the complex sample design NHANES ill data. The results of this study wilt provide important, population-based evidence to substantiate (or refute) associations of diabetes with caries and tooth loss. If a significant adverse effect is estimated for diabetes, then the results of this project will provide important data to aid in the design of intervention studies to prevent or reduce the occurrence of Dental caries and tooth loss in people with diabetes. Results may also impact on existing clinical practice protocols, and promote new public policy in matters related to diabetes.